Through the use of appropriate chemical modifications of the diacridines, it is proposed to develop methodology that will permit us to differentiate the antitumor sites of action from the variety of biochemical effects that those compounds may have. It is anticipated that this method may be of general use for the development of a variety of antitumor aspects.